A cane, crutch or walker is typically used in assisting a person who has injured or lost their lower leg or foot. Individuals who suffer from poor circulation in the lower extremities due to diabetes or other diseases often can not put weight on at least one foot. When walking with either a cane or crutch, the person uses the device to stabilize or balance themselves as they travel in a forward direction using their legs to achieve a forward movement. The cane or crutch is employed mainly to support the person's weight and to provide a means for assisting a person to travel. A substantial amount of balance and manual dexterity are required to use a cane or a crutch if the person can contact the ground with only one foot. In addition, since these devices only provide a small ground engaging surface, balance is difficult to maintain if the person is physically impaired. Other walking devices using three or more legs have been developed to overcome the problem with stability. If the person uses a three or four-legged walker for support, the device must be lifted as the steps are taken. While lifting the device the person is unsupported and unstable. This device is not practical for a person who only has one foot which may be allowed to contact the ground. These devices, like a cane or crutch, are not satisfactory since they impair walking action and require strength in the arms and hands. Use of all of the devices discussed previously, results in pressure on the arms and hands and may cause discomfort or be a problem to those with medical conditions such as poor circulation or arthritis.
A long standing need has existed for a walking aid which will approximate the natural walking style of a person while providing support and balance. Another need is a device which may be easily modified to accommodate individuals of different heights and body weights.